Realization
by BlueFlowerr
Summary: Sakura Haruno never realized what to actually expect when being a ninja. But when the realization comes, what is her reaction? Quit for good, or take Kakashi's words for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Realization.**

 _"They all stold in silence. She was getting prepared for a harsh outcome, or to hand over her headband. What else was there supposed to do now?"_

 _Sakura Haruno never realized what to actually expect when being a ninja. But when the realization comes, what is her reaction? Quit for good, or take Kakashi's words for the future._

 ** _Warning: Child death and depressing themes._**

* * *

It was then that Sakura Haruno realized what she would face as a leaf ninja. Sakura turned at the sound and froze. While there was ringing in her ears, the scene she saw was bold with the orange sunset light showing _everything_. And by everything, the regret she knew will linger with her for a while. Everything was going blurry as her team ran ahead to the body to immediatly do what they can. She didn't notice how her avanger teammate glanced at her before he too ran up. The blood was already starting to rapidly pool. It was already too late.

"Sakura remember your objective." The ringing suddenly stopped and the wind rustling the trees was audible again, her eyes only resting on her sensie for a second before turning around. She almost ran into the tee when the tears finally formed.

* * *

When she located the last trap and deactivated it, she still was in shock. The voice in her head, for once, did not say anything at all. She stood up straight from leaning against a tree and retreated back to the camp. During the walk, Sakura thought about what went wrong. So horribly wrong. Everything was going so right, but then they finally saw the kunai, it all ended up so wrong. Being a ninja, you are expected to see this kind of stuff, and she knew it. But she wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon. Sakura looked up when she heard her sensie call over, she walked up and noticed her two teammates watching as she came closer. _Who was to blame?"_

"The mission was a fail today."

They all stold in silence. She was getting prepared for a harsh outcome, or to hand over her headband. What else was there supposed to do now?

"But, you are going to have to see more of this in the future as a ninja. Not all missions are a success. It matters importantly on how you react after." She swore that was directed towards her. Either way, she was aware she is the only one who didn't experience this trauma already.

Sakura grit her teeth as she continued to stare down at the floor. She didn't know how the boyrs were reacting, but she saw Naruto shift in his place. Kakashi let the words sink in before he finally released them to the campfire while their meal was being prepared. After a long time she finally looked at her partners. They seemed.. relaxed. Naruto was looking up at the starry night, and Sasuke was staring at the fire in deep thought. She knew what they were thinking about. Her eyes were focused way too long on the fish, who were currently being cut by a kunai, making her flinch as she rembered the sound of the kunai earlier.

"Here." She handed her fish to Naruto as she stood up. "Wow, thanks Sakura-chan." Sakura noticed how he said it in his usual happy tine, but yet this was glossed with sadness. With a small wave, she walked away to her tent. Once finally laying down, she started to think about the small details. All night she did as the forest had her nocturnal sounds going non-stop. Could she handle seeing something like this again, was her last thought before her eyes closed.

* * *

 _Hello, I always wanted to write something about Naruto. I had a few ideas, but thought of this by all the thoughts I had. It is very confusing right now, but the explanation will come in future chapters. There was also a hint at what will happen. Updating when I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: when I said this was going to get dark, I mean really dark.**

* * *

"No thanks." The pink-haired ninja said to Naruto.

He was confused for a second before frowning. "I wasn't gonna ask to get ramen, just wanted to know if you were okay." Naruto explained. This was surpising for Sakura, she never heard him say something like this much. "Just tired."

"Alright, bye Sakura-chan" He said in his usual excited mood while running off.

Sakura still hasn't let the memory slip from her. Even though it has happened days ago. She experienced something simaliar, with one of her own teammates too. Sasuke almost died on their early missions, her reaction was different. She cried and begged for him to come back. But he is older than this kid, it's so different. She remembered the kid's messy white hair, his boyish smile. At the same time of being so young, he knew what was going on. It surprised her, wouldn't his parents tell him not all the details about him being in danger? It's unusual for the kid to know what exactly the criminals were planning and what they wanted.

Now that she thought about it.. his smile wasn't actually that common than she how she remembered him.

* * *

 **Before it happened.**

The three ninjas watched as the parents talked to him quietly, but they could hear the worried and frantic voices. The mother put her hands on his face and said something before standing up and wiping the tears. Then, his father, who was a strong looking man, pulled him aside with his back to the ninjas. They couldn't see the child behind the man, but they did see the hug. Sakura noticed Sasuke only watched for a moment before he turned away with an unreadable expression, as usual. The kid walked by Kakashi and stopped infront of the three, and giving a quick smile.

"Hi, i'm Kumi!" The excited tone sort of seemed out of place, they expected an opposite mood from him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!." The said blonde gave him an incouraging smile.

Sakura and Sasuke introduced themselves more casually. Kumi was so small for his age, compared to his giant dad. His mom was small herself though. He had warm brown eyes, and white hair that seemed just careless. Suprisingly, Naruto and Kumi weren't at eachother's throats. It was starting to become a routine for Naruto to become rivals with the person they were supposed to protect, their last mission was pretty much protecting Naruto from the princess they were hired for.

While they walked, Kumi started to become more and more odd, wasn't anything to except from a kid who himself and his family were in great danger. But he didn't look around frantically, just looked down and occasionaly fidgeted. They were with him for a while, and he was just quiet, sometimes laughing with Naruto.

"They won't get me, right? They wan't to get me to make my papa sad." The _"innocent"_ voice stung them bad.

"You are safe with us." Kakashi said calmy

Kumi looked up at him with a smile.

His Father, Waru Pae, was getting targeted by criminals, the reason being to get revenge on him for his past actions . His mother Hitan Pae, and his father knew they would try to get to their son. They sent Kumi away to protect him, while they were being protected somewhere else.

* * *

"Sakura, you are going to deactivate all the traps and weapons littered in the forest." Kakashi said as they stopped at their location.

"Got it." She replied, excited to impress Sasuke. She was about to leave wehn Kakashi suddenly crouched down in a fighting stance while saying. "They're here."

Kumi didn't show any signs of panic, his expression just went to depressing. They listened closely to the faint noises in the trees, and focused more when a kunai was blocked by Sasuke. Several were starting to get thrown, and they didn't struggle much while blocking them while Kakashi went towards the attackers. Then it happened, the sound of the Kunai while the attackers silently dissapeared. The three of them turned around in shock. They were blocking from all directions, how did this happen? He was against a tree, there was no way it was from behind.

* * *

 **present**

Sakura didn't realize she was crying until a tear fell into the stream of the river, she didn't know the kid but yet it still hurt. There was distance talking, and she turned around to see team 10 walking towards her from a distance. Sakura turned and started to walk home, her training was done hours ago.

Her walking became quicker while going through the slight busy streets. When she made it home she walked in to see her parents become silent from ther conversation to look at her.

"Sakura,do you know the time?! I know that your usually late, but this is later than usual!" Mebuki scolded while setting the plates down on the table. Her mother was surprised when Sakura hugged her in response. "What does she want this time?" Kizashi dad-joked while patting her head.

Sakura learned how lucky she was.


End file.
